


Art for With Just The Door Ajar

by seraphina_snape



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Animated Gifs, Big Bang Challenge, Cover Art, Digital Art, Fanmix, Icons, M/M, Manip, Picspam, Sterek Big Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphina_snape/pseuds/seraphina_snape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork for With Just The Door Ajar by mirrorkill. Includes fic cover(s), digital scene illustrations (manip picspams), two icons and a truly epic fanmix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cover Art

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [With Just the Door Ajar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128026) by [mirrorkill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirrorkill/pseuds/mirrorkill). 



> I had a wonderful story to work with (thank you, Addy!) and I enjoyed working on this very much. I hope you'll also enjoy the story and that you'll like the artwork! 
> 
> I've chaptered this artwork so you can avoid the NSFW content if you wish. All NSFW content (manip picspams featuring m/m sex scenes) is in chapter 4. The rest of the artwork doesn't contain any NSFW images. The fanmix chapter contains some swearing and deals with Stiles and Derek's (sexual) relationship.
> 
> You can find this post mirrored on [LJ](http://theiconicplague.livejournal.com/31614.html) and on [tumblr](http://seraphina-snape.tumblr.com/post/72804868179/art-for-mirrorkills-with-just-the-door-ajar).

#####  **With Just The Door Ajar**

  
fic by [**mirrorkill**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mirrorkill) | art by [**seraphina_snape**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphina_snape)

####  **C O V E R S**

I made two different covers, and there are several different version of either one. So let's start with these. *g* 

The first piece of art I made for this was the fanmix (see below) and this cover: 

After reading a more complete version of the story, I felt like the cover didn't really represent the whole story, so I started over and came up with this one: 

That got the Derek angst across, but I felt like Stiles and Jennifer both should be in it as well. So I figured I'd animate the whole thing: 

With just Stiles in the background: 

And just Jennifer: 

But then Addy reminded me that gifs don't work for all viewers/readers, so I found a way to incorporate both Stiles and Jennifer into the background in one still image, making this the final cover:


	2. now & then (a Sterek fanmix), Ruthless (a Jennifer Blake mini-mix), plus 2 icons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains some strong language (several uses of the f-word) and some of the songs reflect the sexual relationship between Stiles and Derek.

  
****

#### F A N M I X

****

##  **A-Side: Stiles**

People always say 'it's _complicated'_ to avoid putting a name to things, especially their personal relationships with others. Well, Stiles' relationship with Derek is more than just complicated. It's a total mess. He went from being Derek's boyfriend to being Derek's ex to being Derek's ex who accused Derek's new girlfriend of murder. If that isn't enough, years later he's the man helping plan Derek's wedding (to the supposed-but-apparently-not murderous girlfriend). He's also the man secretly sleeping with the groom. Complicated doesn't even cover it. 

 

[o1: Teenagers - Hayley Williams](http://nullrefer.com/?https://www.mediafire.com/?6p246ol1dtmxrl1)

(Your first real relationship isn't supposed to last, Stiles knows that. Knowing doesn't make it hurt any less though.)

_It's in the air now.  
Bitter tears and broken hearts.  
We're teenagers.  
We count the years,  
We think we're smart  
But we're not.  
We don't know anything._

_So don't ask me where I'll go,  
'Cause, frankly, I don't know,  
And I don't give a shit._

_Why must we all make sense?  
Oh, I just won't make sense.  
For once, I'm just gonna live.  
I'm just gonna live._

 

[o2: This Time Imperfect - AFI](http://nullrefer.com/?https://www.mediafire.com/?h0gohxo13l6331b)

(Stiles is crushed. He can't stay in Beacon Hills, but does he have the strength to leave?)

_I cannot leave here, I cannot stay,  
Forever haunted, more than afraid.  
Asphyxiate on words I would say,  
I'm drawn to a blackened sky as I turn blue._

_There are no flowers, no not this time,  
There'll be no angels gracing the lines,  
Just these stark words, I find.  
I'd show a smile, but I'm too weak,  
I'd share with you could I only speak,  
Just how much this hurts me._

 

[o3: Don't Speak - No Doubt](http://nullrefer.com/?https://www.mediafire.com/?c9d8w04bz0xbvu0)

(Derek keeps trying to _explain_ and that just makes it hurt more.)

_I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts_

_Our memories  
Well, they can be inviting  
But some are altogether  
Mighty frightening  
As we die, both you and I  
With my head in my hands  
I sit and cry_

 

[o4: Hole in My Soul - Aerosmith](http://nullrefer.com/?https://www.mediafire.com/?o7d6a6h6g2scwd6)

(Stiles hasn't been back in Beacon Hills for _years_ , but it still hurts every day.)

_Take a walk outside your mind  
Tell me how it feels to be  
The one who turns the knife inside of me  
There's a hole in my soul that's been killing me forever  
It's a place where a garden never grows  
There's a hole in my soul, yeah I should have known better_

 

[o5: Castles - Of Verona](http://nullrefer.com/?https://www.mediafire.com/?79r2lxtoci7sg4u)

(Stiles meets Derek again and all of those feeling he thought he'd buried in the darkest corners of his heart and mind come crashing back, burying him in a whirlstorm of emotions.)

_You didn't know  
It was so long ago  
I never let go  
You were a mine-field  
But you were all mine  
I thought you were mine_

_But you left me there  
Then all the memories  
Came crashing down  
The insecurities  
By which you're bound  
But still  
I would have died for you  
I would have died for you_

 

[o6: Crying - Roy Orbinson with KD Lang](http://nullrefer.com/?https://www.mediafire.com/?hpmcbp4kh097c7p)

(Technically, Stiles isn't quite as okay with everything as he pretends to be. He may have been okay far away from Beacon Hills, but here? Watching Derek get ready to marry someone else? Catering their wedding? Stiles is far from all right.)

_I was all right for a while  
I could smile for a while  
Then I saw you last night  
You held my hand so tight  
When you stopped to say hello  
You wished me well, you couldn't tell_

_That I'd been crying over you  
Crying over you  
Then you said so long  
And left me standing all alone  
Alone and crying_

_I thought that I was over you  
But it's true, so true  
I love you even more than I did before_

 

[o7: Do You Wanna Touch Me? - Joan Jett](http://nullrefer.com/?https://www.mediafire.com/?armuwvu0fmsc89r)

(Derek keeps coming to him and Stiles isn't strong enough to say no. It'd be lying to say he doesn't want this. But does he?)

_Every girl an' boy needs a little joy  
All you do is sit an' stare  
Beggin' on my knees baby, won't you please?  
Run your fingers through my hair_

_My, my, my whiskey and rye  
Don't it make you feel so fine  
Right or wrong don't it turn you on  
Can't you see we're wastin' time, yeah?_

_Do you wanna touch?  
(Yeah)  
Do you wanna touch?  
(Yeah)  
Do you wanna touch me there, where?_

 

[o8: I'm In Love (With A Killer) - Jefree Star ](http://nullrefer.com/?https://www.mediafire.com/?bm6799ro2tp1e59)

(Stiles never stopped loving Derek, falling back into old patterns.)

_A little danger's never stopped me before...  
Seduced by hypnotic eyes and a kiss to die for  
Everything you do causes me pain...  
Torture me with a smile, burning me with your flame_

_Yeah TURN IT UP, this f-f-f-fire inside  
Yeah TURN ME UP, your body's a weapon tonight  
You CUT ME UP, cut me up stab me straight through the heart  
Don't you know I'm in love..._

 

[o9: I Can't Not Love You - Every Avenue](http://nullrefer.com/?https://www.mediafire.com/?ju0autd6ua6661i)

(It's dangerous, sneaking kisses and more while the wedding preparations are going ahead full speed. But Stiles is helpless against Derek's eyes, looking at him with so much passion and desperation.)

_It feels like the world's spinning faster,  
Towards a beautiful perfect disaster  
The moment you kissed me,  
I knew I was risking it all..._

_The further I run from you baby,  
The closer I get to the truth  
And I feel like nothing can save me,  
It's something I just can't undo,  
Cause I can't not love you_

_I'm bracing myself for collision,  
In the back seat of my heart's decision  
I'm rounding the curb,  
And I don't have the nerve to say no_

 

[1o: I can't Make You Love Me - Bonnie Raitt](http://nullrefer.com/?https://www.mediafire.com/?z6kgh0e3pr8sosg)

(It's just to get it out of his system. He's not hurting anyone if the bride never finds out, right? _Fuck._ )

_Turn down the lights;  
Turn down the bed.  
Turn down these voices  
Inside my head._

_'Cause I can't make you love me  
If you don't.  
You can't make your heart feel  
Something it won't.  
Here in the dark  
In these final hours,  
I will lay down my heart  
And I'll feel the power_

_Morning will come,  
And I'll do what's right;  
Just give me till then  
To give up this fight._

_And I will give up this fight._

 

[11: Wonder - Lauren Aquilina](http://nullrefer.com/?https://www.mediafire.com/?nwayqqk6uvmi0dw)

(Stiles isn't stupid. Derek isn't going to cancel his wedding. What they have is - at best - a cold feet/last-chance-to-fuck-someone-else situation. His mind understands that just fine. His heart isn't quite on board.)

_I can't control my feelings  
I can't control my thoughts  
I'm staring at the ceiling  
Wondering how I got so caught_

_You're completely off limits  
For more reasons than just one,  
but I can't stop_

_So drink 'til you can't think it,  
pretend I'm what you choose  
'cause I can't stop_

 

[12: Vulnerable - Secondhand Serenade](http://nullrefer.com/?https://www.mediafire.com/?oswlydmkeoxl2g7)

(Stiles he finds out what Derek's been hiding and really? He should have known. Stupid, self-sacrificing werewolf.)

_Tell me, tell me  
What makes you think that you are invincible?  
I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure  
Please don't tell me that I'm the only one that's vulnerable  
Impossible_

 

[13: This Is Why We Fight - The Decemberists](http://nullrefer.com/?https://www.mediafire.com/?10yteufdkumzijq)

(Stiles wants Derek and he's ready to fight for it.)

_This is why  
Why we fight  
Why we lie awake  
This is why  
This is why we fight_

_When we die  
We will die with our arms unbound  
And this is why  
This is why we fight_

_So come to me  
Come to me now  
Lay your arms around me  
And this is why  
This is why  
We fight_

 

[14: Are You Gonna Go My Way - Lenny Kravitz ](http://nullrefer.com/?https://www.mediafire.com/?ogkudpthmn36ezy)

(Stiles is going to save the world - or at least Beacon Hills. But is Derek going to help, or will he continue to go on as he has?)

_I have come to save the day  
And I won't leave until I'm done  
So that's why you've got to try  
You got to breath and have some fun  
Though I'm not paid I play this game  
And I won't stop until I'm done_

_But what I really want to know is  
Are you gonna go my way?  
And I got to got to know_

_Are you gonna go my way?  
'Cause baby I got to know, yeah_

 

[15: Angel With A Shotgun - The Cab](http://nullrefer.com/?https://www.mediafire.com/?lgj4ck9o14e1nc8)

(Triumph tastes the sweetest.)

_They say before you start a war,  
you better know what you're fighting for.  
Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
if love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

_I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
fighting til' the wars won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight._

##  **B-Side: Derek**

Derek broke up with Stiles for very valid reasons that ended up hurting both of them. He agreed to marry Jennifer for even more secret reasons. He even might have been able to go through with it, if not for Stiles' sudden reappearance in his life so close to the wedding. Seeing Stiles again, touching him, kissing him - Derek knows he can never go through with his promise to marry Jennifer. Unfortunately, that doesn't erase the reasons why he agreed to marry her in the first place and it could very well end with Stiles and his entire pack - his entire town - in danger if he follows his heart now. 

[o1: I'll Reach You (Acoustic Version) - James Arthur](http://nullrefer.com/?https://www.mediafire.com/?qct9hf6u6ujcyfd)

(Knowing it's for Stiles' own good doesn't actually make breaking up with him any easier. Derek wants so much to take it back and never let Stiles go, but he can't.)

_This won't be okay  
This won't be alright  
I won't see you tonight, forever, from now on  
Won't you turn this train around  
Please make it stop now,  
I'm going to run and run and run until I reach you,  
I reach you,  
I reach you._

_I should have never put an ending to this fairytale  
I've wrote a million times but I've had no replies  
I'll press my nose against the window hoping you'll arrive  
I don't know how to tell him soon that I won't be alive._

_It's been a long time forever's just too long  
I'm going to find you and I'll take you home tonight  
I'm going to run and run and run and run till I reach you_

 

[o2: Breaking - Anberlin](http://nullrefer.com/?https://www.mediafire.com/?s1626eiczy0qjzj)

(Derek agrees to marry Jennifer. That doesn't mean he can't resent her.)

_Do you memorize theatrical lines  
That seem to lead them in  
Play the role with a good girl heart  
Hide the tangled webs within  
Who was it that led you on,  
And makes you want to hurt me so?  
Who do you want to forget,  
Who forgot you long ago?_

 

[o3: Mistakes - Phildel](http://nullrefer.com/?https://www.mediafire.com/?qy3o5nebpvij297)

(Derek's made many mistakes, lots of them with Stiles. Right now he's not sure if the mistake he made was letting Stiles go in the first place or going back to him now. He _knows_ it can't end well.)

_Need you like I need a headache,  
Need you like I need my mistakes, right here,  
Ooh,  
Need you like I need a downpour,  
I don't need you but I need so much more,  
Right here_

_Time is always, harder on the quiet days,  
Brings back up that old sacrifice,  
You cost me more than I ever knew before,  
And looking back I can not deny_

 

[o4: Circles - Passenger](http://nullrefer.com/?https://www.mediafire.com/?vas8ofeuzseo3rm)

(Meeting Stiles again. It really was too much to hope he'd never have to see Stiles again, see what he gave up.)

_It’s been years  
Since we whispered soft  
With the torch light on  
And the big light off  
We were tired boys  
With the soap on our skin  
And we’d fall asleep to the wind_

_And we’d dream on and on and on and on  
On and on and on and on  
On and on and on and on_

_Cos we’re circles  
We’re circles you see  
We go round round the sun  
In and out like the sea  
I’ll circle round you  
You will circle round me_

 

[o5: Can't Pretend - Tom Odell](http://nullrefer.com/?https://www.mediafire.com/?du4j1ivmzshg40z)

(Derek loves Stiles - it's not like he can pretend he hasn't been in love with Stiles for _years_.)

_And I wanna fight,  
But I can't contend.  
I guess that's love,  
I can't pretend,  
I can't pretend._

_Oh, feel our bodies grow,  
And our souls they blend.  
Yeah love I hope you know,  
How much my heart depends._

_But I guess that's love  
I can't pretend,  
I can't pretend._

 

[o6: One More Night - Phil Collins](http://nullrefer.com/?https://www.mediafire.com/?98mafj39laz31ql)

(Derek has thought about calling Stiles so many times, he almost can't believe Stiles is back. And he knows it's his last chance.)

_One more night, one more night  
I've been trying ooh so long to let you know  
Let you know how I feel_

_I've been sitting here so long  
Wasting time, just staring at the phone  
And I was wondering should I call you  
Then I thought maybe you're not alone_

_Please give me one more night, give me just one more night  
Oh one more night, cos I can't wait forever_

 

[o7: Feels Like Tonight - Daughtry](http://nullrefer.com/?https://www.mediafire.com/?5rg4gjed7hjeqne)

(He's failed Stiles before, in so many ways, but if they can just have one perfect night together...)

_You believed me,  
In every single lie.  
But I, I failed you this time._

_I was waiting  
For the day you'd come around.  
I was chasing,  
And nothing was all I found.  
From the moment you came into my life,  
You showed me what's right._

_And it feels like tonight.  
I can't believe I'm broken inside.  
Can't you see that there's nothing that I wanna do,  
But try to make it up to you?  
And it feels like tonight._

 

[o8: Flesh - Simon Curtis](http://nullrefer.com/?https://www.mediafire.com/?4j5m4t5jj65ux62)

(Being with Stiles is like nothing in the world. He hasn't felt anything like it since he broke up with Stiles, and he's not likely to feel it ever again, so Derek takes every chance he can get to have one more memory of a night together.)

_Hold my hands above my head  
And push my face into the bed  
Cause I'm a screamer baby, make me a mute  
You put your hand upon my neck and feel the pulse beat, beat, beat, beat  
It's like a trigger, get me ready to shoot_

_Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh  
Get undressed, ta-taste the flesh  
Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh  
Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh_

_Hold me up against the wall  
Give it till I beg, give me some more_

 

[o9: Painting Flowers - All Time Low](http://nullrefer.com/?https://www.mediafire.com/?3q0s1med1s3955u)

(Derek wants a second chance so desperately.)

_Show my cards,  
Gave you my heart,  
Wish we could start all over.  
Nothing's makin' sense at all.  
Tried to open up my eyes,  
I'm hopin' for a chance to make it alright._

_When I wake up,  
The dream isn't done.  
I wanna see your face,  
And know I made it home.  
If nothing is true,  
What more can I do?_

 

[1o: Love Love Love - Of Monsters and Men](http://nullrefer.com/?https://www.mediafire.com/?6472fzcrzhmb1zf)

(Derek knows he shouldn't, but Stiles smells like home and love and he wants it, so bad. But he knows they can't.)

_So I think it's best we both forget before we dwell on it  
The way you held me so tight  
All through the night  
'Til it was near morning_

_'Cause you love, love, love  
When you know I can't love  
You love, love, love  
When you know I can't love  
You love, love, love  
When you know I can't love you_

 

[11: I Don't Care - Three Days Grace](http://nullrefer.com/?https://www.mediafire.com/?kjnsh0vio4ri8e3)

(Derek can't marry Jennifer - not if he ever wants to be happy, not even if it means so much death.)

_I try to make it through my life  
In my way  
There's you  
I try to make it through these lies  
That’s all I do_

_You try to break me  
You wanna break me  
Bit by bit  
That’s just part of it_

_If you were dead or still alive,  
I don't care,  
(I never cared about, I never cared about)_

 

[12: Salvation - Gabrielle Aplin](http://nullrefer.com/?https://www.mediafire.com/?ggd8h11058zb61b)

(Ultimately, everything he's done was for Stiles. Stiles is everything to Derek.)

_I never meant to fall for you but I  
Was buried underneath and  
All that I could see was white  
My salvation  
My, my  
My salvation  
My, my_

_You are the snowstorm  
I'm purified  
The darkest fairytale  
In the dead of night_

 

[.zip download](http://nullrefer.com/?https://www.mediafire.com/?ju39c7wxvjm371h)  
(@Mediafire)

[listen to this fanmix on 8tracks](http://8tracks.com/seraphina_snape/now-then-a-sterek-fanmix) | [or reblog on tumblr](http://seraphina-snape.tumblr.com/post/72804821540/now-then-a-sterek-fanmix-a-side-stiles)

 

BONUS: 

**. Mini-Mix: I Could Still Be Ruthless .**

 

**. She & Him: I Put A Spell On You .** \-- [♪](http://nullrefer.com/?https://www.mediafire.com/?1kzd7dnd76pnawk)

[Jennifer's Anthem]

_I put a spell on you because you're mine  
You better stop the things you do  
No, I ain't lyin'  
No, I ain't lyin'_

 

**. The Killers: When You Were Young .** \-- [♪](http://nullrefer.com/?https://www.mediafire.com/?zpguhncrcrtadpr)

[Maybe it's not nice to tease Derek with what he can't have, but... well, who ever said she was _nice_ anyway?]

_And sometimes you close your eyes  
And see the place where you used to live  
When you were young_

_They say the devil's water  
It ain't so sweet  
You don't have to drink right now  
But you can dip your feet  
Every once in a little while_

_You sit there in your heartache  
Waiting on some beautiful boy to  
To save you from your old ways  
You play forgiveness  
Watch it now  
Here he comes_

 

**. Ruthless - Something Corporate .** \-- [♪](http://nullrefer.com/?https://www.mediafire.com/?yeck35me97isw2x)

[Derek wants a war? He can have one.]

_I'll raise towers and climb them  
Rivers and walk them  
Oceans to drown in  
you won't make a sound in_

_But there you go for the last time  
I finally know what I should have known then  
And I could still be ruthless if you let me  
But there you go when I'm not done  
You're waving goodbye well at least you're having fun  
The rising tide will not let you forget me  
forget me _

\-- [♪ .zip](http://nullrefer.com/?https://www.mediafire.com/?c63zo6qew16o3uj) \-- 

**BONUS:**

**Two Icons**

...in the style of the fanmix cover art: 


	3. Picspam #1 (SFW)

****

#### P I C S P A M S

****

I have an unfortunate lack of talent where hand-drawn art (or any drawn art, really) is concerned, so I used picspams to illustrate the story. 

This is a picspam to reflect how Stiles and Derek look at the time of the story. While I did give both of them equal amounts of "screen time", my focus was on Stiles and how he's grown up.

[](http://i.imgur.com/6YyizkQ.png)  
([alt. version with fic title on it](http://i.imgur.com/a6vGh9w.png))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Click through to the next chapter for the two NSFW picspams!


	4. Picspams #2 & 3 (NSFW!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** NSFW!

****

#### P I C S P A M S

****

Stiles and Derek have sex. Stiles is very conflicted about it. Only to turn around and... do it again? 

  
([alt. version with fic title on it](http://i.imgur.com/zrJQWVa.png))

In the boathouse: 

  
([alt. version with fic title on it](http://i.imgur.com/nP9ZZ9r.png))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! 
> 
> I hope you liked the artwork for the story! ♥


End file.
